Ouri Kagami
Ouri Kagami (花神旺里 also nicknamed Hanagami) is a normal high school student who is currently the Contracted Monk of Makina Hoshimura from the Kōgon Sect and the adopted brother of Keisei Tagami who raised him at the Dai-Rin Orphanage, which is right across the Sekku Temple. He is also friends with four of his fellow classmates: Hiroshige, Sumitori, Mizuki and Nozomi. Plot Ouri made his first appearance in chapter 3 of the manga in Ikai High School when Hiroshige and Sumitori were discussing him about a previous incident which occurred in the man eating house were a group of students, including Nozomi got suddenly attacked by a group of shikabanes. Throughout the first half of the manga, Ouri would always get involved with a few incidents concerning shikabanes because of a mysterious black cat who randomly appear to talk to him and thus leading him to follow it. He also worries about Keisei whenever he finds him in the Dai-Rin Orphanage with frequent injuries which led him to gradually discover the truth of Keisei's secret. In chapter 9, after Keisei and Makina finished their battle with Izuwa (also known as Mr. Whisper) from the Shichisei, Ouri would finally encounter Makina for the first time and therefore causes him to worry about his brother even more. Later in chapter 14, during his sixteenth birthday, Keisei would ultimately get killed at the hands of Akasha and Shimen from the Unclean Bunch organization. Before his last breath, Ouri would receive his transferred contract in order to prevent Makina from reverting to a rogue shikabane. After Keisei's cremation, Ouri would officially be declared a contracted monk of Makina by the Kōgon Sect and undergo physical training at Mount Goryo with Kanechika Umehara and Touma Sawamiya so he could avenge his brother and prepare the upcoming war against the Unclean Bunch organization, which is led by the Unholy King, Sugamimaen. In the anime adaptation, Ouri first appeared in episode 1 when he discover Makina lying dead in the Sekku Temple. Few minutes later, Keisei, along with a group of monks would immediately enter the temple and save her by giving his rune which sustains her with life energy while Ouri hides behind the Buddhist statue and watches the whole scene. He works at the Cafe Parthenon with Sadahiro and Akira, who were exiled from the Kōgon Sect. Later in episode 12, after Keisei is killed at the hands of Akasha and Kowaku from the Shichisei, Ouri would become the contracted monk of Makina. He would then train for six months while Makina is imprisoned inside the cave by the Kōgon Sect. In episode 8 of season two, Ouri's mother was revealed to be a shikabane, who had killed a number of children. One of her victims was Hizuchi from the Shichisei. Trivia * He has Type O Blood. * His height is 167cm (5'5") and his weight is 52kg (115 lbs). * His age is 16 (birthday is July 7). * He likes sweets (especially anko), milk, and cats. * He dislikes strong spices. * He has a specialty of "picking the losing ticket". * He admires anko maker, Osuman Ankon. Category:Characters Category:Normal humans Category:Kōgon Sect Category:Contracted Monks Category:Male Characters